Aradoth
The Aradoth Alliance Bounded by the Northern Straights, Ash Waters, Great Whorl, Eastern Ocean, and the Eastern and Western Sailsky, Aradoth is a land with many mountains, valleys, and plains, located in the northern parts of Istaria. It is very cool and wet, recieving a high degree of rainfall over much of its area. Some of its more Western areas experience a periodic rainy season, and its remaining grassy plains that have not been trampled to wasteland, corrupted to blightland, or burned into a dustbowl desert also experience a fire season, mitigated by the abundance of both aboveground and underground water. The northwest penninsula experiences unusual degrees of volcanic activity, attributed to the actions of the god of dragons and elemental portals in the area, causing the region of Dralk to be charred (known as The Char and the plains and dalimond penninsula to the south to be extremely fertile and good for growing crops. The Tundra and Trandladar to the North are always snow-covered, though lichen and plants in the boreal forest regions do bloom and prosper in the warmer months. The Eastern Wastelands, located south of The Tundra in Northeast Aradoth, lead up to the Eastern Deadlands. They are no longer polluted by Blight Magic, but bear only the hardiest life. The region, especially the mid-southern regions, are heavily wooded, broken up by mountains and floodlands. Farming, especially around the Dalimond area, is very common and successful in the fertile soils. The Scorpion Isles are also a key farming region. Though they are located at the equator, they have a cooler climate due to cool currents flowing from the Whorl. Thus, they are able to grow many crops that thrive in the plentiful sunlight but would otherwise not be able to handle the heat. Lesser Aradoth, however, is conversely warmed with Geothermal heat and thus has a normal tropical temperature, despite being just North of the Scorpion Isles. This rich, wet, farm-friendly climate has allowed sentient humanoids to flourish and form many and varied nations. Once a bunch of independent nations, they are now a single force, forged in the fires of adversity and near destruction in a war against a great evil. Many nations, races, and species have turned, not to a leader, but to a cause. There is hope that this great alliance, which has provided the alliance with the resilience of humans, the strength of dwarves and giants, the magic of fiends, the ingenuity and technology of gnomes and the will of many people will last through the ages as a legendary empire, forged by their needs for the strengths of the others. There is hope that it will be so even after the Aegis falls. History Historically, Lesser Aradoth has been a breeding ground of kingdoms. Empires have risen and fallen and their ruins lie in the desert. Notably, the dragons have influenced the regions history, enslaving the nomadic humans of the region and teaching them the ways of civilization. Although culture was heavily warfare focused, they eventually settled down to more agrarian ways of life. It was business as usual for a long time. Wars, petty rivalries, and – for most of the Saris and all of the Sslik – isolation. It all changed with the advent of the Aegis, a product of one of the wars of the Kingdom of Dalimond itself. Fortunately, the various nations banded together early on against this common, terrible threat, and soon formed an alliance that brought together the strengths of the so-called living races. They nearly lost, but a ritual was performed that brought about the Gift and they managed to push the Aegis back. Though the war is at a stagnant standstill, the alliance has thrived, stronger than it ever was. 'Government (Overall)' The Aradoth Alliance or, perhaps, the Empire of the Living Races has its headquarters in Tazoon. Primarily beurocratic and Parliamentary, each nation involved has an honorable representative or ambassador. This council handles the workings of the empire in general, as well as the coordination of war, supply, and relief efforts. The Gifted are given free passage across borders, and for the most part travel between allied lands is easy and through the use of gnomian portal-gates. A few lands, such as Morathavia and the city of Badaalupa, do not allow portal use and require some effort to enter, but they are exceptions – for the most part the borders of countries are unimportant. Save, of course, that each nation, organization, or courntry runs its own affairs in its own way to its own gains, though they defer to the council on any relevant matters. Each nation in the alliance has its own military, some of whom it reserves for matters in its own borders and others of whom work for the alliance. Food is freely shared, transit is well-kept, and – aside from some byzantine and cutthroat politics, occasional corruption and assassination, brief forays into incompetance, and general for-the-greater-good sorts of policies, the Aradoth Alliance and its council have done an amazing job of keeping the nations almost totally unified and of recovering from the disastrous effects of the centuries-long war with the Aegis. Locations of Note 'Bristugo ' Tazoon is the capital and hub of the empire, but Bristugo, due to its fortuitous position in between natural magical hubs, is the real trade hub. A bustling, landlocked, 'port city', Bristugo is the home of the most prolific and inexpensive gnomian teleportation gates and a major home port for Adventurerers Guilds and otherwise. Its population is large and changing, but consists mainly of merchants, commuters, and guild folk. 'Dalimond ' The capital city of the Kingdom of Dalimond, it has an ancient and turmoil-ridden past. It is a warm, mediterrantian major port town with many stone buildings. It is the major trade center for food going into the empire, has a rich fishing culture, and also boasts the oldest human school of magic, the College of Wizardry, going back to the age of the first kings. This college is fairly prestigious in other fields as well, though it isn't as varied as the Kirasanct schools. 'Tazoon ' Tazoon is the capital city of the Empire. Formerly the front lines and last stand of the war against the Aegis, it was rebuilt as a symbol of victory, hope, and cooperation between the races and nations of Aradoth. Although Tazoon is a human country, the city has become incredibly multicultural, matched only by Bristugo in sheer diversity. However, it is far more beautiful, and is home to many artists and historians. It is home to many beautiful embassies and is peppered with statues, monuments, and feats of incredible architecture. 'Chiconis ' Chiconis, nestled in the Granitefall Mountains, is the city of the Helian dragons and one of the most prestigious school in Aradoth. It is also home to the most complete archives under Aradothean control. The Nissians, also, call it home, as it is right next to their Mortal World city. 'Dralk ' Dralk is the ancient, ancestral city of the dragons, and currently the stronghold of the Lunus faction, though Helians are permitted. It is hot and volcanic, located in the Char, and houses many lava tubes and pools, prized by the dragons that live there. It is slightly more hospitable to nondragons than the rest of the Char. 'New Rachival ' New Rachival is the small refugee city in the desert near Tazoon, home to the gnomes that fled the fall of Rachival, as well as their decendents. It is a major hub of research and development for the Empire, and a popular education destination for its citizens. 'Feladan ' Feladan was once under Aegis control, but – with the aid of the freed satyr, it was reclaimed and it and the forests around it were purified. It is now, again, the capital city of the elves as they reclaim their homeland. Though it – and the woods around it – bear marks of their Aegis occupation and there are still dangerous, dark places, it has primarily been restored and is one of the symbols of hope to the Empire that, someday, they will prevail. 'Augundell' Located in the mountains north of Granitefall, Augundell is the capital city of the dwarves, part aboveground and part underground. It has survived sieges from the living, from the dead, and from things in between, and promises to survive still further threats for eons to come. Kirasanct The icy, gothic fortress of the Fiends, Kirasanct is located on a hill atop a portal to the Twilight Realm. It is the capital of the Fiend Empire and home to most of the Fiends of Aradoth, as well as home to many and varied schools of magic. Although formerly closed off to nonfiends, it has since opened up to prospective magic students and has prospered from it. 'Lesser Aradoth ' Lesser Aradoth is the small balmy subcontident just off the Western coast of Southern Aradoth. It's been the most isolated from Aegis incursion, and was an integral supplier of food and personell. Only recently has it become infested by the aegis. 'Kion ' Located in the vast dune beaches of the north part of Lesser Aradoth, near many sandstone quarries, this stone seaside city is the Capital of the Saris nation, home to the most varieties of Saris in the world, more so since the Saris tribes of the tundra fled here. It is a sunny, sandy, city that thrives as a major port town of the empire. 'Sslanis' Sslanis is located on the steep, impassable cliffs of the southern coast of Lesser Aradoth, past the thick jungles that cover much of the land. Though there is fishing, its shoals and reefs make it an unlikely port destination. This makes it the perfect permanent home of the somewhat cautious Sslik, giving them both prosperity and seclusion. It is connected to Kion and the nearby towns by well-maintained and patrolled roads, giving it a balance to its seclusion. 'Harro ' Harro is a small village on the edge of the Eastern Wasteland. Aside from some meager farming and the cultivation of the rare thornwood tree, it would be fairly unremarkable, save for its proximity to the front lines of the Aegis war. As such, civilian occupation of Harro is virtually nonexistant and it is primarily occupied by Empire troops (and Aegis spies) who use it as a base of operations and the closest portal gate to the Eastern Deadlands. 'Badaalupa ' Badaalupa is the new city of the Nissians, located in the recent cloud forests that have sprung up in the Granitefall Mountains next to Chiconis. It favors natural architecture and trees, perfect for the bird people that have decided to live there... 'The Spirit Isles ' The Spirit Isles series of small, Shielded islands set aside for the gifted to ease the traumatic experience of returning to life and providing places for gifted to get on their feet. It has since evolved into protected villages that provide basic decent-quality material and crafts to the empire. There is often some slight aegis presence on the islands, but no more than that. While most of these islands are located within the scorpion island chain, Initiation is in the middle of the Western Sailsky, Scchrochar is at the verge of the Whorl Rift, and Na'kira is in the Northern Straights. 'Factions ' The Aradoth Alliance is made up of many smaller nations, acting as states in the whole, much like the UK. Each one has its own system of independent government and, occasionally, laws. Human: 'The Kingdom of Dalimond ' The Kingdom of Dalimond is ancient, a remainent of the Barasavian Empire and bearing the heavy weight of tradition. Located on the Dalimond Penninsula, overlooking the Dalimond bay. It is balmy, with a wet season and a dry season. It is the main port, breadbasket, and source of human talent. It's line of kings is somewhat broken, and the current king is considered a weak and crappy alternative to his heroic (but currently incorporeal) brother. Thus, power has somewhat fallen to corrupt nobles and the druidic cults of the region. 'The Kingdom of Morathavia ' The Kingdom of Morathavia is still, even in this day and age of international commerce, very isolated in its tundra home. There are very few non-humans there – and those are mainly half giants and fiends. Rumors of werewolves and cults and other unnerving things lurk in this ancient and somewhat – from the view of most of the empire- backward land. They have a representative and offer troops on occasion, but they keep themselves to themselves... 'The Tazoon Republic' Once a primarily human nation that broke free of the tradition, monarchy, and restricitons of the Dalimond kingdom, it has become the hub and capital for the Living Race's efforts. It is now home to people of all races and species, and is a symbol of strength and hope for its nation. 'The Scorpion Isles ' The Isles are a large, quiet, rural community. Although technically in the kingdom of Dalimond – or were at one point – the Isles have no central leadership. They have just enough to manage exportation and transport of goods, and they aren't exactly isolated, but other than that, its village-by-village. They produce many crops and the Isles are the only land that the Aegis has not corrupted... Dragons: (In General) ''' The Dragons have no central leader. They are ruled by a council – one for Helians, one for Lunus, and a greater council that manages the general affairs of both. The political and ideological divide between the dragons is still alive and well, but the dragons have managed to keep it from spiralling into war... The Helian Dragons ' The Helian dragons are very scholarly and artistic, believe that the Dragons should be the teachers of the lesser races, helping them better themselves and become more civilized as people, and ruling by example. They live in the Granitefall mountains, in Chiconis, where they have built their great library. 'The Lunus Dragons The Lunus dragons live in Dralk, the ancestral home of the dragons, and believe that dragons were meant to rule the lesser races by force and fear. They are very martial, training their offspring rigorously at a young age to survive – and fight – in their harsh homeland. Dryad: The Lost City of Palmyra When the Aegis threatened to wipe out the nature-loving Dryads, they set up a spell that pulled their great tree-city of Palmyra into the Rift, putting themselves in a semi-stasis. They were pulled back by the Living races when their assistance was needed, and the huge, verdant tree came with them. It is located in a heavily protected part of the Eastern Deadlands, but apparently also simultaneously exists in the rift. Its very strange. There is no government. Gnome: The Refugee Town of New Rachival Their nation and capital city completely overrun by the Withered Aegis, the gnomes, being indefatigable as ever, decided to built themselves a town full of technology and gears. It has been several centuries now, and the once ramshackle fronteir town has become a thriving – if still somewhat ramshackle – place of innovation and learning. The New University of Rachival is also the leadership of the town and includes the mayor and sheriff. Elf: The Elvish Army The Elves, based in Feladan, are as martial as the Lunus. All elves have military training, even when they were refugees in Tazoon. They have their prejudices and pasts with the other races – having taken Saris and Human slaves among other things – but they are very willing to put it aside to avenge themselves upon the Aegis. It is ruled by both Generals and Nobility. Fiend: The Fiend Empire Not a true empire, much of the Fiend population is located in the massive fortress-city of Kirasanct. Although they allow non-fiends in, there is always an air of hidden things in the city, and this is carried over into their politics. Being a fiend is a hard life, especially if you are ambitious, and murder is common. They are ruled by an official that has been democratically elected from high-ranking Fiends, who have usually clawed their way to the top. Or not. Power shifts day to day in Kirasanct, and where one faction may prevail one day, another may have its place in the icy tundra sun the next... Half Giant: The Half-Giant Clans of Mahagra Although their capital is Mahagra, the Half Giant nation consists of many clans, some urban in the cities and towns of their territory, some rural in villages, and some nomadic tribes stalking the wastes. Not all Half giants follow the laws that are passed, but those that do are willing to listen to the shamans and clan leaders... Dwarf: 'The Kingdom of Augundell ' Although currently kingless and shrunken after its long siege by the Aegis, the dwarven nation still holds as strong as the mountains that shelter it. Low hanging buildings and vast vaults beneath the mountains hold many living quarters and crafting and processing areas. They provide the best armor and weapons to the Empire, though manpower is on hold while they restore their population. In the place of a proper blood king and the items of his power, they are ruled by master craftsmen and by the clergy of Istara and Brobbet as regents. Satyr: The Satyr Alliance The Satyr refuse to be ruled. Their capital is currently their embassy in Tazoon, but they also refused to be tied to one place more than is necessary. Bound together by their wrath at their enslavement and their appreciation for freedom, the Satyr alliance is loose but strong. Sslik: The Sslanis Nation The Sslik are quiet, keeping to themselves and appreciating the life around them. They are ruled by their Shamans and druids, and listen to their Kion liason as well. Though they have many issues with every race save the Saris, due to discrimination and even historic hunting (with themselves as prey), they have provided manpower for fighting and rebuilding, and appear willing to work with others... Saris: The Greater Saris Nation Kion has become the capital of the Aradothean Saris during the war, but Saris themselves are more widespread than Lesser Aradoth (though the catfolk are very concentrated there). It is led by a 'noble family', who train for a long time to, essentially, herd cats. It provides sandstone, incredible craftsmanship, and manpower to the Empire. Nissian The Holy Takai Spirit-Nation The twin cities of Badaalupa and Sikhnikija stare at each other through a portal. Although not the only nation to exist in two realms, it is unique in that it Sikhnikija is the only place of life in the Spirit world. Because ancestors are easily contacted and the dead are a huge part of daily life, one's ancestors rule one's family, and the greatest – and oldest – ancestors run the city, and can even overrule their goddess with pure stubbornness if they want to. Badaluupa in the Granitefall Mountains, being in the living world, is not run directly by the ancestors, of course, though they do manage it from their plane via young messengers who hop through the portals. Other The Gifted''' The Gifted have become a faction of their own in Aradoth. To be confirmed gifted is to have no boundaries or restrictions and to be respected by all. One could say their capital is Tazoon, where the empire has some facilities to manage its Gifted, undying population. However, many gifted consider the protected Spirit Isles to be their home, as this was where they were first returned to the world, and where they came to terms with their Gift and got back on their feet. Blights Edge The only official newspaper in Aradoth outside of New Rachival, it purports to be a multi-faction effort dedicated to reporting the truth about the war. The Council has been trying to hunt them down for some time, but they can never seem to find the production facilities. Thus, their work – dangerously close to propaganda – continues. The Vielo The Vielo are a mysterious tribe of wanderers, seemingly able to travel to exotic locations and to vanish into thin air. Although they interact little with outsiders beyond trade, they have officially allied themselves with the empire, frequently deal with the empire, keep a representative in Tazoon, who is applying to be a part of the council.